


I’m taken away, in the midst of a dream.

by mugongeki



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, It took me weeks to finish it, no beta we die like gold saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: He didn’t even pretend to be tender when he opened the door, leaning against its frame. The mass of blue hair was stunning, illuminated by a small candle he left lit in the corner of the room. Albafica was wiggling like an eel, trying to get himself free. Motions of his left hand quickly told him pisces tried to summon one of his roses and Minos almost laughed out loud. Flowers barely grew in the Underworld and certainly not roses, because the Emperor found their scent nauseating.There were no roses in the Underworld. There were no roses in Albafica’s hand anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	I’m taken away, in the midst of a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Witchy gave me idea and inspiration to write this and I am very thankful ♥
> 
> It took me WEEKS to finish it but ah shit here we go.
> 
> I am going to pull it into #SaintSeiyaWekk2020 free day cause yolo.
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you for the idea Witchy!

“Destroy them, and I will reward you with the one you long the most for.” Hades’ stern and graceful voice echoed in the throne room and even though he didn’t raise his head, peculiar smirk still stretched his lips, like it was an obscure painting tearing the canvas apart. 

Griffon Minos was loyal. Even more if he had a prize granted. Especially a prize of this kind. He would have been stupid not using such an opportunity.

“My Lord is truly gracious. I vow to bring you their skulls painted in red.”

He didn’t, eventually, but he still had some guts to come and claim his prize. After all, he didn’t completely fail, either. He not only killed one of the strongest saints of Athena, barely staying alive himself, he also turned the entire village into dust. It wasn’t exactly what Hades wanted from him, but didn’t he do enough? He tested their strength. Killed one of them, and on top of that, managed to enlarge Hades’ kingdom with a couple souls more.

“You really desire him, don’t you?” if he didn’t know better, Minos would say Hades was amused. He had never asked his Lord directly for anything. He obeyed his orders as good as possible, never daring to oppose him. He _deserved_ to get something for all that. 

“If he dares to cause any ruckus in my kingdom, both he and you will be thrown into Cocytus. Forever. Remember this, Griffon Minos.” he bowed his head low, Hades authority overwhelming to the point of him shivering. Minos was just about to swear on his life as a Specter that he will never allow it to happen… When motionless body was slowly lowered next to him.

At first he gasped, completely surprised. He knew his Lord was generally generous, but to this extend? Soon, though, another smirk stretched his lips and Minos got up, bowing to Hades with such a noble manner he probably never had before. 

“I owe you, my Lord.” 

When he picked Albafica up, the pisces saint seemed lifeless, his limbs heavily swaying against him, head lolling back. It reminded him of a doll. A really beautiful doll that only needed to be taught a little how to behave.

Flying to his temple, Minos smirk turned into a grin. 

Before that, he wasn’t exactly sure what he needed Albafica for. 

Surely, his face was gorgeous, beauty mark adding to the image. Minos still felt a little bad for turning this face into a bloody mess, but he had no choice. He completely had no choice! It was a shame his eyes remained closed, because oh, how much he would like them to sparkle with anger and hatred. Albafica was powerful, but more than seeing him strong, Minos wanted to crush this strength step by step. Watch how all the flames within him were dying slowly, like withering roses. 

He killed him once, he didn’t want to do it again. Besides, because Albafica was given to him, he wanted to turn him completely his. 

Albafica lived. He could guess that basing on the slow movements of his chest, warm breathing tickling his neck. Something was off about him, however, and only when he crossed the door leading to his bedroom Minos understood what was it. Hades must have locked up the remains of his cosmos, because not even the weakest power was flowing through his body. Of course Hades would do that. He didn’t want the pisces saint to cause any tumult in the Underworld or worse, become the threat to the Emperor himself.

Minos thought Albafica was capable of that. After all, every single bone of his body had been broken and he still managed to get up and almost kill him. Him, one of greatest judges of Hades Army! That thing alone was a disgrace. It also, however, made him even more intrigued in Albafica. In quite of a sick way.

Minos wanted to possess and _own_ him. All of him.

“You are going to be such a pretty little doll when you finally realize that’s the only destiny you want to have.” after putting Albafica down on the king size bed in the spare bedroom Minos leaned close, their lips almost touching.

He couldn’t help but smirk again and straightened up, giving himself proper time to finally look at Albafica from head to toe.

Minos still should lick all the wounds received in that battle, but he could put it aside, because Hades cosmos was protecting him anyways, making healing faster.

“Who would guess my Lord is so generous.”

The smirk never left his lips as his long, pale fingers slowly run through Albafica’s hair. The locks were tangled, not even half as beautiful and smooth like during his first appearance.

Who would guess a gorgeous persona like this will eventually turn into a mess. Because of him! To Minos, it was quite a great achievement. But he wanted to do to him many more entertaining things than only breaking his bones. 

His fingers moved from Albafica’s hair to his cheeks Minos touched almost gently, then slid down against his neck and collarbones and he did it for so long until he didn’t touch literally every single inch, including his crotch, thighs, nipples. 

The sensation made him shiver from excitement, smirk stretching into something much more ambiguous. But it was barely any fun when Albafica was still unconscious, and Minos didn’t feel like sitting here for hell knows how long, waiting for him to wake up.

“You’re going to be so fun to play with, my doll.” he mumbled to himself, reaching out under the bed to pull long rope from it. He inspected it carefully and after deciding it was good enough, began tieing Albafica’s legs and hands to bed frames. 

He didn’t try to be gentle at all, but he made sure no bruises will be left afterwards. This kind of perfect skin shouldn’t be bruised more than needed. Not to mention dolls weren’t bruised, were they? He still had to confirm Albafica wouldn’t try to escape. 

And why Griffon Minos kept ropes under the bed? Well… One could never be sure who decided to visit him. His temple was all about this or similar kind of traps. If anyone asked, his answer was easy - he was always prepared to kill saints. Everywhere. With different methods.

No one really asked him about that, anyway.

Minos tugged on the ropes for one last time, before leaving the room.

He heard a howl, a frantic burst of sound that lasted no longer than a couple of seconds. It was loud, or maybe his temple was simply too quiet. 

Either way, Minos knew where it came from and smirked to himself, quickly putting on his robes. Lune still helped him with most of his work, insisting Minos wasn’t yet completely healed, so he didn’t argue.

Lune would change his mind if he saw how quickly he crossed relatively short and completely dark corridor that separated two rooms; his own and the one Albafica was resting in. 

But Minos couldn’t help it, excitement creeped up his spine. It had little to do with happiness, he forgot what that ever meant.

All he felt was, in the best scenario, satisfaction. The amount of things making him feel this way, however, was very limited. In his opinion, it made the sensation even more impressive, though.

If he was alive like every other mortal, his blood would be boiling in excitement. But he had nothing to do with mortals anymore. He was immortal, or so he supposed. Even if he died he was revived anyway. As long as this kingdom stands tall and proud, so is Minos.

He didn’t even pretend to be tender when he opened the door, leaning against its frame. The mass of blue hair was stunning, illuminated by a small candle he left lit in the corner of the room. Albafica was wiggling like an eel, trying to get himself free. Motions of his left hand quickly told him pisces tried to summon one of his roses and Minos almost laughed out loud. Flowers barely grew in the Underworld and certainly not roses, because the Emperor found their scent nauseating. 

There were no roses in the Underworld. There were no roses in Albafica’s hand anymore.

Terror shook Albafica’s body when he saw hated face right there. Smirk that stretched Minos’ lips seemed to be reaching his ears. Shadow his hair casted reminded him of large drops of blood. Minos didn’t wear his surplice which he found a little surprising. But most of all, why was he alive?!

Albafica remembered well how every single bone of his body ended up broken, like nothing but weak, dried tree branches. Bile went up his throat at the mere memory.

He always considered physical agony bearable. He was used to it and as a warrior, prepared for it as well. He failed many times to get up even more. But Minos… Minos was disgusting. He made his way through Albafica’s roses, only to end up destroying the entire village when the pisces saint was dying agonizing death. 

He could be beaten into a pulp as long as he still had his power. His power...Albafica couldn’t feel it anymore. There was nothing that pulsated in his veins, reminding him of being dangerous. His core felt… Felt so normal. Like back then when he was still a little boy living with his master.

With terror, Albafica realized he couldn’t sense his own cosmos. He couldn’t sense cosmos of Minos, either. What kind of dark craft was it? And most of all, how was he going to protect himself and kill this vile man? 

“I see you finally woke up.” Minos mocked and Albafica noticed the man approached him. He wanted to break free, but without his power he only tugged on the ropes, bruising himself. These knots were made too carefully but he didn’t expect less from someone as sick as Minos. Questions formed heavy clouds in his mind, but there was no way of waving them away and answer his doubts. He didn’t try asking.

“Oi, Albafica. You shouldn’t move like this. You will end up bruised.” Minos lips moved from smirk into a displeased grimace. He leaned close, Albafica could feel hot breathing on his neck. He wasn’t scared, his past consequently washing away his ability to fear anything in regards of his own self. That was disgusting, however, and he silently prayed to Athena he bleed, so the toxins could poison the specter.

Minos pulled himself up not even seemingly affected and the smirk was back on his lips before Albafica noticed.

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” he hummed, almost happily. Like he was proud. Then he blowed long bangs from where it start falling before his eyes. 

Albafica caught himself watching him warily, and quickly averted his gaze. He rather stare at the wall than at the man that destroyed the entire village and killed innocent people only for the sake of revenge and boosting his ego. And he… He couldn’t even help them. What was the use of being a saint, then? What was--

“That was quite an exciting battle, I must admit.” Minos’ voice interrupted his train of thoughts. With the corner of his eye, Albafica noticed how he leaned closer to him again. 

“I still didn’t heal properly, even though Lord Hades granted me his power. You could be an amazing Specter, you know, Albafica. We could conquer the world together for Lord Hades and then he definitely wouldn’t leave us without a prize. Too bad… That now you don’t have any cosmos inside you.”

Albafica shot up, but because he was tied it looked rather pitiful, like a leashed dog trying to attack a stranger. 

His heart beat almost painfully, vision hazed because of the shock. 

He gave up so much to become a warrior. It was hard to understand all that effort, all the suffering and _deaths_ disappeared like in a blink of an eye. Like it was nothing. 

His toxic blood and power was everything left to him. He could only be strong and protect the Earth and Athena, because there was nothing else to protect anymore. He didn’t have family, he didn’t want to have a friend. He couldn’t even have a damn pet!!! Only these roses. These damned roses and now… Now even these roses left him, all alone. 

What had he become?

“But past is past, isn’t it, Albafica?” Minos mused, but he barely heard him anymore. “I will come visit you in a bit with some water and food. I must take care of my doll now.”

He left the room, but his laughter still echoed through the corridors. 

Albafica could count passing days easily, basing on how meals brought by Minos looked like. He could count it by breakfasts, lunches or dinners, but he was not interested in the span of time. He wasn’t interested how many days he had spent in this prison, tied to the bed that seemed too big and too cold.

Pillows underneath him seemed soft and rich, but his body was unused to the luxury of this kind, thus felt unfamiliar and strange. 

On the left wall was a window, tall and large, but Albafica couldn’t understand its existence. He hadn’t seen even a single sunray or a cloud. The only thing this window showed was endless darkness. It wasn’t typical blackness of the night, because he could distinguish some shapes, his eyes getting used to it rather quickly. But no light poured through this window into this huge, empty room. 

Passage of time was also clear, because his body became stronger. This strength was far away from what Albafica had known and remember; disgustingly too little, returning too slowly. At first, he refused to believe his cosmos was really gone. It couldn’t vanish like this, could it? Holding the knowledge of Minos being perfect manipulator, Albafica didn’t let this thought poison him even for a while. Now, however, he was getting painful confirmations that maybe - just maybe - Minos did not lie at all.

His hope did not burn out completely. Sometimes, late in the night (he thought it was night at least), Albafica felt tickling within his core, like something was still there. Like not everything was lost yet and maybe, maybe he could still take his revenge. It didn’t matter what Minos did to him, in which cruel way he killed and been treating him, but it did matter that he annihilated the whole village. Village Albafica vowed to protect. All these innocent people, children, plants, life… 

He almost jumped on the bed when the door opened, startling deep in thoughts Pisces. Albafica immediately turned his head to the opposite side, not wanting at all to even look at the man that brought him so much misery. He shouldn’t have been here. He should rot in Cocytus or wherever else he deserved. Eternal suffering wouldn’t be as humiliating as what he had to face every day right now.

“Good morning beautiful flower.” Minos greeted him, always with the same disgusting words. They angered him, almost like proving only his beauty beared worth. In the past, Albafica knew it was false; he used to be a powerful warrior, a prideful man, the one that _survived_ despite the fact how many troubles life had brought upon him. 

Who was he without his strength? Only a beautiful man. Everything he believed in and fought for… Was gone. 

“Sulking doesn’t really suit you, Albafica, did you know this?” by the way how his mattress bend Albafica could clearly say Minos sat on the edge of the bed. He always did that and after a couple of times, Albafica stopped cursing him for that. Tied like this, he was of no match to this specter.

“I have brought you delicious food from the mortal world. Maybe it can give you some taste of the past?” Minos leaned disgustingly close, his cold breathing almost tickling Albafica’s neck. What did he want? Why couldn’t he let him die as he should? 

“So, are you going to eat?” Minos was getting impatient, he could tell basing on all the questions asked this quickly. He didn’t fancy to stay silent, once he entered the room he spat words that didn’t always make sense. Sometimes Albafica didn’t listen, sometimes he had no choice but to focus on them instead of his throbbing painfully heart.

There were times during which he hoped obedience would grant him with freedom, and power to set himself free. But days passed and his behavior, whether obedient or not, changed nothing. He was tied to the bed with the same ropes, wore same clothes, listened to the same things. He didn’t want this eternity.

“No.” he barked rather than replied, if possible, trying to turn his head away even more. Minos smelled of abominable herbs and humid room. It nauseated him, he thought he would never be able to get used to it.

“That’s very irresponsible of you.” Minos almost chirped and Albafica felt how the strings wrapped around his upper half and wrists. They burned through his clothes, but because he was good in overcoming pain he didn’t let go a single sound indicating how unpleasant was this sensation. He felt himself being lifted up to a sitting position.

Minos leaned even closer, arranging the pillow behind his back so he could lean on it. 

“But if you want to be feed, alright then.”

He went more alert than he was ever, every single cell of his body screaming. Be feed? He didn’t need to be feed! He rather end up starved to death than let this man pretend he cared. 

“I am not your doll.” Albafica hissed once Minos cupped his chin roughly. He almost couldn’t see his eyes for they were hidden under the silver bangs, but he could swear Minos was smirking, like overly pleased with his own self. Even Hades himself was not as repulsive as this servant of his. 

“Wrong.” Minos said casually, with the corner of his eye Albafica noticed he stabbed some fruit with a fork, before bringing it alarmingly close to his mouth. Almost unconsciously, Albafica clenched his jaw, using all his strength. 

That strength of his, however, was limited. Not only because of a mere fact of belonging to just a human, also because Albafica had little opportunity to grow it. Forced to spend all days lying down, his muscles almost forgot all the trainings they went through. Using his thumb and index finger Minos managed to loosen up his jaw, and Albafica ended up parting lips against his will.

“You are my doll and you have to eat well, otherwise you lose your beauty.” Minos explained to him like he was a kid and using this moment of surprise stuck the fork inside his mouth.

Albafica blinked, completely caught off guard… And spit the food back on the bed. He only heard a hiss and then hand slapped his cheek roughly. He thought it hurt way more than all his previous injuries, a painful remembrance of how… Average he became. Useless.

“I really didn’t want to make any rules, but I see that you cannot obey me, pretty doll. And when dolls cannot obey their masters, it means they deserve punishment. Do you really want to be punished, Albafica?”  
Minos got up, pawing his bangs away. His eyes shone of something Albafica hadn’t seen before. He would never guess how easy it was to make Minos lose all his patience. 

Would the punishment lead him to death, he wondered? If yes, he was ready to take it. He was ready to take everything and more if granted he could leave this place, it didn’t matter anymore dead or alive.

“I am not going to obey a sick man like you. Kill me if you want.”

Minos replied with a laughter and sat on the bed again, caressing the cheek he slapped not so long ago. It made him nauseated.

“Why do you want it so much?” there was almost curiosity in Minos’ tone of voice when he asked this question. He stabbed another piece of fruit with a fork.

“It’s not going to change anything, Albafica.” he added calmly. He leaned closer, almost making their noses touch, like about to tell him a secret. “You are dead to the mortal world. The aries saint has seen you in the pool of your own blood, heartbeat stopped. You are dead. You don’t have any power. You are more useless than corpses Lord Hades revives, because they are granted with at least a little bit of his power. You have nothing left anymore, Albafica. And the sooner you realize that, the better for you.”

Minos didn’t let him have a break from himself. During better days he visited him only two to three times a day, shortly. During worse ones, he spent hours in his room, sitting on his bed.

Albafica didn’t notice when he began calling this foreign room and everything inside of it as _his_. He woke up once, thinking his bed needed new sheets. The meaning of his own words came to him a couple of hours later, when Minos said the same thing out loud. Weeks ago, Albafica would have felt upset with himself. Disappointed. Now, however, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything at all, except from the emptiness that slowly and consecutively embraced him, its grip growing larger with every following day. 

Some days he was more conscious than the others, but being numb and detached became his safest place. It almost resembled being dead.

Albafica didn’t give up completely, even though it seemed so from the side. He tried to come up with a way of escaping, usually while left alone. Sometimes he tugged on the ropes or strings binding him so much and long his skin seemed like nothing but one big bruise. Mostly, though, he opposed Minos and his fake care. He didn’t want his food or clothes. He didn’t want to be treated like a toy, he didn’t want to be this powerless. 

But he was.

His head felt heavy when he refused food for too long, his muscles wobbly and thoughts usually dazed. In some of his feverish dreams, he was getting revenge, tearing Minos’ throat open, turning this temple into nothing but dust. But then he woke up and struggled against a fork put into his mouth or against a hair brush, asking himself why was he even there.

Sometimes Albafica caught himself at forgetting. 

He couldn’t clearly said what caused that, stress he went through, trauma, or maybe simply time. Thus, being a saint in the sanctuary sometimes felt like a delusion, memories created only by his own imagination.

Luckily he was still able to awake from this trance quickly, trying to recall Shion always invading his personal space, or Manigoldo speaking more than thinking. While it grounded him, it also pierced his heart, dull pain sent with blood (blood no more toxic) to every fiber of his body.

Albafica didn’t know if he wanted to remember or forget. He only wanted to vanish.

The door opened wide and when Albafica looked into this direction, he had seen Minos walking in. Specter seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood, the corners of his lips lifted in a smirk resembling an expression almost genuine. Albafica didn’t know and didn’t care what made him like this.

“Hello sweet rose!” oh, but during times like this Albafica did remember what made him hate Minos so. Roses were this part of his past that would never get back. 

“We have a beautiful day in which Hades’ army annihilated almost half of that pitiful Sanctuary.” Albafica felt all color disappeared from his face at the mere mention of it. Normally, he would have started wondering whether Minos wasn’t joking, aware he couldn’t be reliable at all. However, his aura seemed different at that time. Like… Like it was real indeed.

Albafica had so many questions! He wanted to ask if anyone was alive. If there was even a single chance of winning this Holy War, but words disappeared from his tongue with saliva.

He could only stare at Minos blankly, listening to the chuckle the Specter let go while sitting at the edge of his bed. 

“You know, you should be thankful that you are here.” saying that, Minos got up again and approached the nearest, dark-wooden cabinet. He placed there many expensive clothing Albafica hated to wear, unused to luxury. Not wanting this luxury from Minos.

Mindlessly, his eyes followed the other’s movement when he picked crimson robes. Minos appeared to be checking its texture with his fingers and only when he was satisfied with the feeling, sat on the bed again, putting the robes aside.

“You should be grateful, because otherwise you would suffer immensely. Don’t you think someone like you shouldn’t be treated like a soldier? Truly, I don’t know how you even let them do all that to you.” Minos sighed like it was burdening heavily and leaned closer.

Albafica didn’t really think so. His whole life was about being a warrior, a saint. Would he choose differently if he could? Maybe yes, maybe no. He would have replied a certain “no” in the past, but after all those weeks… After all those weeks he didn’t know. If he hadn’t became a saint, he wouldn’t need to be in this place right now, with this sick man. He wouldn’t--

“You haven’t bathed in two days and it should never happen to a rose like you, don’t you think?” Albafica felt strings on his legs loosening up a little, only to make him able to sit down on the bed. Minos held him like a marionette, dictating every single of his movements. Albafica could fight with it, scream, beg… But it never worked, because Minos was able to make him move everywhere and as much as he wanted.

He remembered briefly how all his bones were broken. And he still had power back then! Now, without his cosmos, maybe Albafica really was no one but just a doll.

“I want to take a bath by myself.” his voice sounded stern and stubborn when he said this, but Minos only laughed.

Being feed or helped dress up wasn’t even half as humiliating as when Minos decided to give him a bath. His eyes roamed all over Albafica’s body, scanning and judging it. At least he almost kept his hands away, touching him only to wash his body or hair. But Albafica stopped being helped with things like this when he was a baby. 

“Dolls should not be doing things like this at all. You would strain your muscles and what then? You should be aware your muscles are not made to work too hard at all. They can barely lift a cup, can’t they?”

Albafica didn’t want to admit that, but it was the truth. Cups Minos brought him water in seemed really heavy. Sometimes it was a challenge to lift them to his own mouth. He has never really thought Minos could do anything to their weight - and how wrong he was! Albafica took it for granted he was useless and powerless. From then on, manipulating Albafica became easier and easier.

He clenched his jaw, looking away. 

“Well well I can see you agree with me. Why making it so difficult then? You should be grateful I am here to help you with everything. I take such a good care of you, Albafica! I always make sure you are well fed and dressed. I really spoil you sometimes as well.” Minos got up from the bed, manipulating the thin strings to make Albafica get up as well. Pisces’ movements were stiff from being controlled, but he didn’t struggle at all.

If someone asked him why, he won’t be able to answer.  
He knew Minos would do to him whatever he wanted, first reason. Second reason, he probably really needed this bath. Third reason, he was sure he won’t be able to do it himself.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night Albafica thought if going against Minos even made sense anymore. He tried different things, never winning, only bringing more harm to himself. Besides, what would he do after breaking free? He couldn’t come back to the Sanctuary not having an ounce of power. He didn’t know anyone except his ex-comrades. Maybe that’s the price he had to pay for not being strong enough. Useless. Maybe he was only really beautiful. Maybe, in the end, he was born a doll and died a doll.

His baths never take long, because he lied he hated long baths.

After days and days, he found himself uncertain on this subject though. Almost like he forgot what past Albafica liked and enjoyed. He doubted his whole life was dictated by being a soldier, or maybe it was? Maybe in reality he had no other interests and preferences. New Albafica had some of them. He enjoyed silence and solitude, agreeing to eat only certain types of meal. He preferred robes of gray colors rather than colorful, sticking out ones Minos picked for him from time to time. He couldn’t place his current interests along with old ones, like they didn’t exist. Like he didn’t exist.

His new robes were light brown, the fabric rich, barely perceptible in touch. They were also warm, luckily.

It was odd, not seeing the sun at all. Not seeing outside any shade lighter than navy blue felt really mournful, at first, but Albafica slowly became used even to that. Maybe the sky didn’t seemed as beautiful as he had seen before, but he still found joy in staring at it. His windows were barely covered, the reason of that unknown. Sometimes, almost unconsciously he wondered what was outside of this temple. Rarely, but he heard voices and laughter. It rang from the outdoors, making him realize there was life happening even in the land of dead.

It reminded him of a loud sanctuary, making him regret he pushed everyone away. Would he make real friends otherwise? Missed them now? Maybe yes, maybe no.

Albafica felt detached, not belonging anywhere. Even to this damn bed he cursed so many times.

Minos didn’t appear as necessarily patient person. When he wanted something, he wanted to have it immediately. When he couldn’t have something, he either got upset over it, or determined to get it.

That determination of his granted him with having Albafica. Finally, and fully to himself. Surely, if it wasn’t for his Lord’s generosity, Pisces saint would most likely rot with his comrades in the Cocytus. It would have been such a waste of beautiful body like this, a waste Minos couldn’t bear to happen.   
Albafica tried to appear as something more than his beauty countess of times, which Minos found quite amusing. Surely, from one side his warrior spirit was admirable, the other would have made quite a good specter. It wasn’t, however, his soul Minos resonated with. What first caught his attention was Albafica’s beauty. He made such a stunning marionette. Thus, Minos wanted to keep him forever. Albafica becoming his personal doll… Without a doubt was one of his biggest desires. 

Truly, Minos wished it would have been easy to own him since the very beginning, but Albafica seemed stern and stubborn. It made the task not easy at all, but how exciting!

At first, he thought it would take him much longer than it actually did. Day by day, however, he had seen Albafica bending more towards his side rather than this rebellious one he had shown him at the start. He must admit small victories like this were making him incredibly proud, more so when small gestures or words proved him that soon he would get the doll he wished for.

Pisces still showed that worse side, sometimes. The longer he stayed in Minos’ temple, however, the bigger intervals between this behavior. Recently it took place only when something triggered his memories, thus the specter slowly learned these things and eliminated them. He didn’t need a warrior, a protector, a companion. He only wanted a doll.

“Albafica!” he called happily the moment he entered that chamber. It was late already, and even though Minos felt exhausted after a mission, he couldn’t keep a straight face seeing the one he so longed to see. He almost got distracted battling with some silver saints! Though the mere image of Albafica’s ocean blue eyes… Cherry-like lips, soft hair, milky skin. How one could possibly forget it? Visiting Albafica and taking care of him became Minos’ real joy. Perhaps, his only joy.

“Did you miss me?” he closed heavy door behind himself, even though there was no real need, because only two of them stayed in this entire temple. Albafica couldn’t escape, too, properly tied to the bed with Minos’ strings and his cosmos. Even if Albafica still had some power without himself it couldn’t be guaranteed he wouldn’t break free at all. After all, he won with him once. This thought continuously filled him with pride; wasn’t he worth a title of Hell’s Judge?

“Because I missed you a lot.” long time ago already Minos stopped bothering himself with lack of answer coming from Albafica’s side. He preferred that over unnecessary barking and curses thrown at him. 

Minos sat on the edge of the bed, mindlessly curling corners of his lips into a cruel, disgusting smirk. Smirk Albafica hated the most.

Pisces had his head turned away from Minos, lying almost on his side, despite the fact of how tight his hands and legs were pinned to the bed. Sometimes Minos caught Albafica longingly staring into the window, and so he always made sure to leave this one window uncovered. He wasn’t exactly sure what the other had seen there, but it hardly mattered. Minos, after all, wasn’t as vicious as everyone believed. Plus, he wanted Albafica to stay like this only for his own good! He didn’t starve him, make him lay in dirty bed. His clothes were always fresh and clean, hair brushed, room filled with sweet, floral scent. Minos cared of Albafica’s well being, and he thought it was obvious. Yet to take care of him even more, he had to first make him believe not only in genuineness of his intentions, but also right of choices he had made. The process was long and boring, but how worth it! His goal approached slowly, but steadily. 

Albafica didn’t have anything against being dressed by Minos, in picked by the Judge clothes. He still tried to oppose against bathing, leaving him no choice but to use force.

“See what are you making me do? I have to tie you so tightly to leave bruises. You shouldn’t be so troublesome, Albafica. You should be grateful that I am taking care of you this much, especially when I didn’t need to. I could turn my head and pretend you don’t stink, or your hair isn’t greasy, but would you like that?” Minos always told him this or similar words. At the beginning, Albafica tried to bark back, pointing out he wasn’t kept there by his own free will. Minos always tightened the strings until Albafica didn’t yelp it pain; it stopped him from talking.

As the time passed, however, Pisces seemed less and less talkative. He often inclined his head like he tried to apologize for the behavior of such, and he had never argued with him anymore. Maybe he accepted his fate. Maybe he tried to deceive him, so Minos always kept his guard up, careful. Keeping gold saint alive (even though he had no cosmos anymore) in the Underworld had not happened before. He wouldn’t really like to bring trouble to a king that granted him with such a beautiful reward.

Minos wasn’t concerned what his brothers would think about his new toy, especially because giving it to him was Lord Hades’ wish. Their interest was far lower than he expected though, and they appeared generally pleased that he stopped bothering them and began minding his own business. Because Minos could have been quite a pain in the ass when he wanted to. Especially while bored.

“I brought you food. You have to eat like a good doll you are.”

Minos almost chirped. Occasionally, Albafica raised and sat up by himself, waiting to be feed. He didn’t move now, however, and Minos rolled his eyes, becoming displeased. Each time he thought they did a step forward, they actually backed up again. He found it frustrating. If Albafica listened to him as he desired, he wouldn’t need to be bruised at all. Disobedience was punished, and even though Minos used nothing except his strings, those were his words bringing the most suffering.

The Judge perfected the art of manipulation and searching for weak spots. It only took some good time of observing Albafica to know he was especially sensitive to the topic of his own power - or more like, lack of it. He hated being reminded of how much he depend on Minos. Minos, on the other side, loved not only reminding him that, he loved to prove it in the most cruel ways, too.  
“You have been granted new life and look, none of your fellow comrades came searching for you. They surely felt your flowing energy, your revival… But they have never chosen you over anyone, haven’t you noticed?” he leaned close enough to whisper that straight to Albafica’s ear, always. With the corner of his eye, Minos’ observed how his blue eyes suddenly seemed to be lacking color. At first Albafica tried to deny it and argue with Minos. The Judge never stopped, however. He repeated it for so long until Albafica believed it was the truth. Times when he tried to convince him Minos was nothing but lying didn’t exist anymore.

Albafica didn’t, at first, want to believe that he could be forgotten this easily, given up on this easily. Despite not being overly social he didn’t think he was disliked. Even the reason of him not having cosmos anymore, trapped in the Underworld, stopped being a reason enough to trust it and keep going. 

He wanted to die, but Minos kept him alive. Moreover, Minos made sure he eat, sleep, was clean. He didn’t draw blood from him even once, though at first Albafica prayed for it to Athena. He ignored the fact his blood wasn’t poisonous anymore. He ignored many things, in fact, much preferring to remain detached, heart untied to this body that caused him so many problems. It didn’t even ache anymore. He didn’t want it to ache anymore.

Experienced already, Minos needed only two flicks of his fingers to make Albafica’s body sit up. He even rearranged the pillows so the other could lean against them. Albafica didn’t raise his head, staring at his own lap, but it didn’t discourage Minos. He created a perfect illusion of taking care of him.

Perhaps, in his own, sick an unusual way he did care of Albafica. Could have locked him in the prison, and yet still chosen the softest mattress, silkest covers, clothes made out of finest fabric, most expensive food. He _spoiled_ him and thought Albafica should be grateful. He should be grateful for another opportunity of better life, life Minos had chosen for him. 

“Well, well, Albafica, I should start taking you out for walks, your cheeks are getting quite chubby.” he smirked, putting first spoon into his mouth. Albafica swallowed it quickly, and without any objection.

He didn’t obey him this easily from the beginning. 

Despite his mocking nature, Minos was rather glad Albafica stopped looking like skin and bones, an effect of his starvation. The starvation that wasn’t even caused by the specter!

It was not a problem of Albafica clenching his jaw. Minos usually used one hand to open his mouth and forcefully put a spoon of meal there. Sometimes Albafica bit his finger, the memory making him angry. More often than not, however, he spit the food out, not really caring whether it ended up on himself, the bed, on Minos. _Everything_ was dirty during the meal hours. He didn’t change this behavior whether Minos yelled or slapped him, he didn’t even change it after the threat of having his all teeth and tongue taken out of his mouth.   
Seeing he will not succeed with force, Minos had to come up with a new idea. Surely, he hoped Albafica wouldn’t act this stupid anymore, but his hopes went unnoticed and ignored. Thus, he had to, again, take use of his strings.

He made two little dots under Albafica’s lower lip so the strings could easily sneak in there. That allowed him to not only open Albafica’s mouth without the use of his own fingers anymore, but also made him close them for so long until he didn’t chew or swallow the food.

First efforts were quite futile, meals becoming watery, ugly mush covered in his saliva. Minos couldn’t imagine eating this could be any kind of nice and joyful, but Albafica wanted this himself.

This continued for very long weeks, but slowly, it took him less and less time to feed Albafica. Sometimes he chewed on the food right after having it offered. It rarely happened now.

Albafica still had some worse days, during which he refused everything and Minos had to use his old methods, but next time was more or less calmer, filled with silence.

“So? Would you like some walk?” Minos tilted his head, awaiting for the answer, but the Pisces didn’t even lift his head. Not like he needed his approval.

Albafica hasn’t been outside of this temple, or to be more precise, this room. Ever.

Minos kept him here, carefully locked. If he had to go on a mission, he always left only his best men on guard. He wasn’t really scared Albafica would run away. His energy didn’t exist, he couldn’t really deal with the ropes or strings binding him. And even if, his knowledge of the Underworld was non-existent. Albafica would probably have no idea where to run to, especially considering how well guarded it was. Every single prison, every single temple had at least a couple of watchers. The closer to Hades, the higher the walls were.

But, Albafica was like a jewel here. Like the only rose that had ever bloomed in this dark world, and Minos wasn’t really fond of having _anyone_ looking at him. Trying to touch him. Treat him like a prey.

Albafica was granted to him by Lord Hades, his deepest wish coming true. He couldn’t, therefore, act carelessly. Taint this beautiful gift. 

“We will go on a walk someday, if you act like a good doll, of course. Tell me, are you a good doll?” he put the empty plate away and reached out for the silky napkin to clear his mouth. 

Albafica’s answer was barely a breath, something he wouldn’t hear if he wasn't this focused on hearing this one word. First thing it happened, Minos thought he has been hallucinating because of the long mission he had just came back from. It kept repeating, though. Less often than he would like, yet he still seemed pleased.

That answer he longed for was “yes”, a word Albafica undeniably said right now. 

“You are a very good doll today, indeed. Maybe I should give you some prize?” Minos tapped his own chin in wonder and reached out towards Albafica. The Pisces didn’t even flinch as Minos rested hands on his shoulders to massage the gently. He didn’t relax, either, but Minos noticed Albafica peeked at him through the long strands of his hair. How it pleased him! He tilted his head, so their gazes could meet.

He remembered the first time he saw Albafica, his eyes were lively, full of fighting spirit, determination he barely knew. Now this light was gone forever, with no chances of coming back. And even though Albafica’s eye color didn’t really change, his hues were dim and distant, like hidden behind a fog. Minos thought it was alright, though. It meant he managed to overpower him, his goal closer and closer every day. Besides, he liked Albafica’s eyes anyway. 

“So? What would you like as a prize?” Minos grin was mischievous. He lowered his hands and rested them on Albafica’s side, but only stroked the skin through the fabric of his clothes. They were so close their noses almost touched, but Minos doubted it intimidated Albafica anymore. He did that often.He found great joy in touching him, brushing his hair, caressing his cheek. His own, private doll.

“Book.”

“Book?” he blinked and laughed, patting Albafica’s knee before getting up. “I will see what I can do.” then, he disappeared.

How long it has been? Months, or maybe longer. Albafica didn’t know, and didn’t care, because every day looked either identical, or very similar. When Minos was gone, his only entertainment were books he had brought. Albafica believed he had his own tiny library already. Or maybe not so tiny? He was allowed to roam freely around the temple, all by himself, but he didn’t like it. Every room was too empty, too dead. Besides, only his room was soundproof to wails of dead that never stopped. He concluded they got louder after some tragic thing happening, usually they were no more than murmurs. 

Minos told him dead always cry, it didn’t matter whether they end up in prison or Elysion.He couldn’t understand it, and never continued this topic anyway.

When Minos was home, his voice usually filled the silence. He told Albafica many stories. Sometimes they were about his missions, other times gossips about his fellow specters. Sometimes he told him about his past lives. 

He hated his voice, at first. It irritated him and reminded him about all the awful things Minos had done to him in the past. Albafica was used to being alone, too.

But as the time gone by it turned out Minos was his only company. Thus sometimes he preferred to listen to his nonsense rather than his own breathing, a painful remembrance that he was alive. Alive, in the land of dead. Alive in too big temple, in the world that wasn’t his.

Albafica stopped remembering his previous life naturally. He didn’t long for his comrades. He didn’t long for Sanctuary, or Athena, or garden of poisonous roses that brought him so much suffering. Sometimes, hazed, he wondered if these memories were even real. If his mind didn’t make them up, all of them. Maybe he stayed in this very same temple for the whole life, by Minos’ side? His reality was dazed, unclear. Albafica himself couldn’t distinguish his reality from imagination. 

He thought it didn’t matter, anyway. He had only present, now. Past, too blurry. Future, too unclear.

Minos held a significant role into turning Albafica into what he had become. 

At first, Pisces saint tried to fight, break free, by any means he didn’t want to submit himself to this sick man. His efforts were futile, because without any cosmos left within, Albafica could only either yell, cry, or bruise his entire skin against the ropes. He used to do it so often until he didn’t bleed, until his voice didn’t go all hoarse and he wasn’t able to yell anymore.

But Minos didn’t seem to give up, showing incredible patience towards whatever Albafica did: spitting at him, dirtying him with food, trying to kick him, cursing, crying. 

He got upset, from time to time. When that happened, he tightened ropes on Albafica’s body or slapped his cheek to pull him out of hysteria. Mostly, though, Minos used words. He knew perfectly where to hit to make the biggest impact, leaving Albafica curled up, considering his words for many, many days.

Minos manipulated him so well Albafica slowly but surely began to believe him. 

“You were just a burden. The one with poisonous blood no one wanted to approach because they were afraid of getting killed.”

“They weren’t your friends. No one has ever searched for you. No one has ever missed you.”

“Albafica, where is your goddess now? Do you really think Athena would care for one of her so many soldiers, considering how many of them die? She doesn’t care. She has never cared and calling her for help will bring you nowhere. Athena won’t come. To Athena, you are a killed ant. No one pays attention to killed ants.”

Albafica remembered that made the biggest impact on him. He refused to believe Athena kept them only as pets, useful tools that were meant to help her win the holy war. He always thought her reasons were noble, spreading love, peace to the world… Minos, however, made him realize that peace achieved by killing others couldn’t really be called that and there were many, many more layers to that. He prayed, and prayed, but nothing happened. Nothing changed. Athena never came to him, _no one_ ever came for him. It didn’t matter where was he, or who was he. He was dead and not missed, and even though it was hard to gulp down, time helped him heal even this wound.

He hated Minos with passion, from the very depth of his heart, but even this feeling vanished.

Sometimes, when his eyes run against the text of another book Albafica felt too dull to be hurt. Too dull to react, to care of emotions, to _feel_.

His existence was nothing but a repeating cycle, and it didn’t matter how much he hated it, because he got used even to that. He didn’t care for pain or longing, accepting the place fate had thrown him into. If he didn’t, he would go insane a long time ago already. Or maybe he already was insane? Maybe he was insane for his whole life. Maybe everything was but his imagination. 

Sometimes he wished so. Sometimes he didn’t.

Albafica raised his head from the pictures in the book hearing familiar footsteps. He was sure it was Minos not only because no one else even entered this temple, also because he learned to distinguish noises made by him; steps, voices, or whatever else.

“Good morning, my Doll. Did you miss me?” Minos stood right in front of him and leaned closer, his hand landing on Albafica’s hair to brush the strands gently. His lips stretched in a disgusting smirk, but he couldn’t care less.

“I brought you new clothes. Would you like to try them on?” Albafica only briefly looked at the expensive fabric, shortly nodding his head. He barely spoke, at all.

Minos seemed awfully delighted with this idea and a while later, sat on the chair next to Albafica. It was a pattern, so well known that when Albafica arose and approached him, it was mostly because of his muscle memory than anything else.

He calmly let Minos undress him and put on new clothes. They felt nice against his skin, the only small joy he had.

Minos always dressed him by himself. Feed him by himself. Bathed him, brushed his hair.

Albafica was, indeed, a beautiful doll.


End file.
